Life Goes On
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/companion to "A Loss of a Different Kind" by iloveromance. While baby-sitting his new nephew, Frasier does what he does best - he gives advice. But along the way, he learns a thing or two himself. One-shot.


**Author's Note:** I can't thank Andrea (iloveromance) enough for writing "Loss of a Different Kind," and allowing me to write this "sequel." Wheels began turning for this rather quickly, and I'm pretty happy with how it came out! I hope it lives up to the original. :)

"Thank you again for doing this, Frasier," Daphne said, grinning at her husband. She could hardly wait to get home.

Frasier chuckled. "It's the least I could do after what I put you through tonight. I'm so sorry." He stepped forward to hug her.

"It's all right, Frasier," Daphne said as they embraced. "It hurts to think that you'll be so far away, but at least you'll still be in David's life."

"You can count on that! Just looking at my little nephew, I can tell he's going to do great things in life. How could he not, when he's got you two for parents?"

"Thank you, Frasier." Niles almost couldn't breathe, thinking of all that he and Frasier had been through since Frasier's return from Boston eleven years ago. It had been quite a ride. Without a doubt he knew he would miss his older brother. But everyone else was beginning a new chapter, so it was only fair that Frasier should move on as well.

Frasier smiled at his brother and sister-in-law. Watching them fall in love had been one of the highlights of the last few years. And now, they were going to share that love with their child. Nothing could be more beautiful. "You two had better run along. There'll be plenty of time for goodbyes later. Right now, I want to get to know my nephew a little bit."

Niles nodded and turned to his wife. As always, he melted at the sight of her brown eyes. "Thank you, Frasier...for everything."

"It was my pleasure, Niles. Now, GO!" He shut the door, literally throwing them out. Frasier knew that both Niles and Daphne were a bit uneasy about the idea of him taking care of their week-old son. It wasn't that they didn't trust him, just that they couldn't bear to be away from him at this tender age.

As he looked at the baby in his arms, Frasier couldn't help thinking back to the days after Frederick's birth. Even though his marriage hadn't ended well, those early days were magical. For a time, even straight-laced Lilith had seemed like a different person.

But now Frederick was almost a man. His childhood had gone by in a blur, and Frasier had missed most of it. That would always be a regret, no matter what good had come out of returning to Seattle. Frasier forced himself not to think about that. After all, nothing could be done about the past. David was what mattered now.

Incredibly, the baby yawned. The sight melted Frasier's heart instantly. "Oh, David. You've got your whole life ahead of you. I wish I could tell you it would be easy. But you're lucky, because your parents are the most wonderful people you could ever meet. Your father is one of the smartest men I know. We've been known to compete quite a bit, but I love and respect Niles more than he could ever realize." Once again, Frasier was flooded by memories. When he'd first come back here from Boston, his younger brother was a totally different person than the one who'd left here just moments ago. It was almost hard to believe. But it was all true, and there was one simple reason for it: Daphne.

"I should probably tell you how I feel about your mother, too. Because no one has done more for us Cranes than she has. By some miracle, she helped a crusty retired cop, and a brilliant radio psychiatrist manage to live together!" He laughed. "At first, I don't know who bothered me more: Eddie, or your mother. But, in spite of my best efforts, I found myself becoming rather fond of her. Oh, and the way she changed Niles' – your father's – life is just remarkable. Love at first sight isn't just some crazy idea from a fairytale. You're living proof of that," Frasier said to his nephew.

Suddenly, Frasier looked around the living room. He had his chair back where he'd wanted it eleven years ago, but somehow it didn't seem quite right anymore. Nearly every piece of furniture in this place conjured up a dozen memories. A few played in his mind as vividly as if they'd happened only yesterday. Once again, his thoughts turned to Fredrick, and his infrequent visits here. Frasier had tried so hard to be a good father in what little time he'd had with his son. Even now, the memories of Frederick's teenage years still stung. He wondered if David would ever be an angry, rebellious adolescent like his cousin. He sighed. "Look, I know you're not always going to get along with your parents. There will probably be times when you'll wonder if you're even from the same planet. And believe me, I've been there!" Frasier chuckled, remembering how he and Niles used to exchange confused glances after nearly ever conversation with their father.

"But the thing to remember is, it won't be like that forever. After you've grown up, and realized that maybe you don't _actually_ know everything, you'll start to realize that they were just doing the best they could."

Frasier wondered if there were any more pearls of wisdom he could impart to his young nephew. Intellectually, he knew that David had no clue what he was saying, but somehow, he couldn't resist his impulse to give advice. The fact that he would be gone in a matter of days didn't help matters. There was no doubt that he would make every effort to be a part of David's life. But even so, Frasier felt the need to use this time wisely. Maybe it was because of the way Daphne had reacted when she thought he was dying. It made him realize that there were no guarantees in life. All he had was this present moment with this baby, and he wanted to make it count.

No more words came to him. He thought of his radio listeners. He would be giving his very last broadcast tomorrow. After that, troubled souls in Seattle would have to face their problems without him. He hoped that over the past eleven years, he'd managed to help them. Wasn't that the whole purpose of therapy? To help a patient get to a point where he no longer needs help? _Yes_, Frasier thought with satisfaction. And he'd done that. Leaving would be scary, both for him, and for those he left behind.

In a way, it was not unlike the experience of a parent whose child has grown up. The job has been done, and now the time comes to move on. David was far from grown, but Frasier had no doubt that his nephew would be safe. At the same time he'd been busy helping all of Seattle, he'd also managed to help Niles and Daphne. They had grown up, and it was their turn to raise a family.

Frasier very carefully placed David in his playpen. The baby's breaths became slow and even almost at once. Everyone in the Crane family was happy and safe. Which meant that, for the first time in eleven years, Frasier was free to pursue his own future. It wouldn't be easy, but life would go on. Just as it always did.

**The End**


End file.
